A könnyek emlékezetében
by Dorgapy
Summary: Az első saját Naruto fanfictionom! Sok saját karakter van benne, de az eredetiek is sokat fogank szerepelni. Annyit elárulhatok belőle, hogy egy 9 tagú csapatról szól, akik az életüket is feláldoznák, hogy a jövő, amiben eddig éltek, ne valósuljon meg...
1. Chapter 1

A könnyek emlékezetében

I.

Prológus:

Egy újabb rémálom ébresztett fel. A szívem majdnem kiugrott a helyéből, a szemem égett, mintha álmomban végig a mageruganomat (1) használtam volna. De tudtam, hogy ez lehetetlen. Az ébresztő órám szerint még egy órám lett volna a küldetés kezdetéig, de egyáltalán nem voltam álmos, így aztán felkeltem és elkezdtem összecsomagolni.

A falu még mélyen aludt, csak a Hokagék figyelték az éjszakát. Mind a hat, tekintetükkel vigyázták a falut. A megbeszéltek alapján a kilátóban kellett találkoznunk, ahol a hatodik Hokage is az áldását adja a küldetésünkre. Ez hatalmas megtiszteltetés számunkra, annak ellenére, hogy teljesen felesleges. Egyikőnk sem fog visszatérni egy ilyen küldetésből. De ez így helyes. Az éjszaka csendes, remélem a küldetést követően is ilyen békés lesz. Az utcából kilépve megpillantottam a kilátót, de már innen láttam, hogy nem én voltam az egyetlen, akinek álmatlanok az éjszakái.

- Fukurome-san (2)! Hogyhogy ilyen korán már itt vagy?

- A szokásos álmok. Valahogy elment a kedvem, hogy visszaaludjak. Na és te?

- Folyton Sakura-sensei járt az eszemben, alig aludtam valamicskét. Kíváncsi vagyok mit fog szólni, hogyha meglát engem…

- Baka, te még meg sem születtél akkor. – Mitsuko-san unottan a holdra nézett. – Olyan baljós nekem ez az egész. És ha minden félre sikerül, annak ellenére, hogy sikeresen teljesítettük a küldetést?

- Csak annyi a dolgunk, hogy megakadályozzuk a Bijuukat, hogy elszabaduljanak. Egyszer már sikerült, most is menni fog.

- Veled ellentétben Chou-chan (3), mi csak egyszer kerültünk szembe a démonokkal. – vágott vissza a Nara klán egyetlen leány sarja.

- Hékás, csak a te nevedben beszélj jó' van! – szólt közbe Ondori (4). - Én megküzdöttem a yonbival (négyfarkú), kétszer is!

- De csak azért mert közben elsajátítottad az összes tenkeijutsut (5), úgy még nekem is sikerült volna.

- Te kis… - vicsorgott a nindzsa srác.

- Helló! – köszönt a semmiből előlépő Rendai (6).

Ondori szó szerint kiugrott a gatyájából, Rendai ugyanis közvetlenül mögötte jelent meg. A fekete utazóköpenyében volt, de a teleportálás során láthatóvá vált fekete páncélja, a mellkasán, a vörös és fehér legyezővel.

- Mi a baj Hyuuga? Csak nem estem ki a Byakuganod látóköréből?

Ondori fújtatott, mint egy bika, de nem vágott vissza a lánynak. Lassan a többiek is megérkeztek, mígnem teljes lett a létszám.

A kilenc Bijuu vadász egybegyűlt és a Hokage is végül tiszteletét tette előttük.

A harmincas éveiben járó férfi szakállal és bokáig érő sállal a nyakában, kicsit szórakozottnak tűnt ugyan, de minden kétséget kizáróan erős volt. Nem hiába ő a Hokagénk.

- Ez a nap is eljött hát! - sóhajtotta. - Tudjátok, hogy miért vagytok itt és hogy mi minden múlik ezen a küldetésen. Ha sikerrel jártok több, mint tizenhárom évnyi kíntól és szenvedéstől fogjátok megmenteni a világot. De ha elbuktok…

- Hokage úr, ezt inkább ne firtassuk - szóltam közbe. - Igent mondtunk a küldetésre, akkor éjszaka és már egyikünk se fog vissza lépni. Elkapjuk a boszorkát, mielőtt még szabadjára eresztené a démonokat és meg nem történné fogjuk tenni a történelmet. Erre esküdtünk.

- Úgy van! – kiáltották egyszerre többen is. A hajnal első sugarai megjelentek az égen. Indulnunk kellett. A többiek készülődtek a starthoz. Valaki hátulról megfogta a vállamat:

- Fukurome! – szólított meg a Hokage – Tudom nagy felelősség nyugszik a válladon és tudatában vagy a jövőddel, de szeretném ha tudnád, nem fogok rád haragudni, ha a másod küldetéseddel nem jársz sikerrel, csak arra kérlek, hogy próbáld meg.

- Hokage-sama, megígértem, hogy meg fogom menteni Uzumaki Narutot a végzetétől és én tartom a szavam.

Megpróbáltam a szebbik mosolyommal előrukkolni és a Hokage viszonozta a gesztust. A nap fénye megfestette az eget, egy felhő se volt az égen.

- Jó utat sinobik és járjatok sikerrel!

Beálltunk úgy ahogy megbeszéltük, derekunkat összekötötte a vastag kötél és én a tigris kézjellel összpontosítani kezdtem.

- Magerugan! Taimu Tonneru no Jutsu!(7)

Minden úgy ment, ahogy elterveztem. Lassan, de biztosan eltorzult egy pont a térben és csak egyre szélesedett, míg akkora nem lett, hogy kilenc ember kényelmesen átférjen rajta. Tettünk egy lépést és eltűntünk az örvényben.

Itt kezdődik el az én történetem…

* * *

A következő részben: _Milyen küldetésre indul a kilenc sinobi? Hogyan szabadult el a kilenc démoni Bijuu? A következő részekben kiderül..._

1: _Torzító-szem_. Magam kreált kekkei genkai.

2: _Bagolyszem._

3: _Pillangó_.

4: _Kakas._

5: _Természetierő technikák_. Olyan technikák gyűjteménye, ahol az elemi erőket használják fel és azzal támadnak. Később több is kiderül X)

6: _Buddha lótusza_.

7: _Torzító-szem! Időalagút Technika!_


	2. Chapter 2

Itt a folytatás! Jó szórakozást és írjatok véleményt!

A könnyek emlékezetében

II.

Találkozás

Egy év telt el az Akatsuki krízis óta. A világ lecsillapodni látszott. Ám egy pár hónapja szárnyra kapott egy rémmese, miszerint az Akatsuki újjá született Ame (Esőország nindzsa faluja) romjai között. Az ötödik Hokage a biztonság kedvéért elküldött egy csapatot, hogy ellenőrizze tényleg van-e ott valami. A csapat tagjai: Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata és Shino volt.

Naruto az elején panaszkodott, hogy egy ilyen unalmas küldetés kaptak, mint rom átkutatás, de amikor meghallotta, hogy hova mennek, rögtön elhallgatott. Yamatot és Sait nem küldte velük, mert neki ANBU-i kötelességeiket kellett teljesíteniük.

A csapat egy nap alatt elérte a romokat. Naruto hátán végig futott a hideg, mikor vissza emlékezett arra a csatára amit az Akatuski vezérével vívott. Egymás után majdnem kétszer meghalt. Egyszer a Kyuubi csakrája végzett kis híján vele, másodszorra, mikor már Kyuubi nélkül szállt szembe az ellenséggel. De mind a kétszer túl élte és ez a lényeg.

- Idő pocsékolás volt ide kijönni – morogta Kiba, mire Akamaru helyeslően vakkantott.

- Az lehet, de a parancs az akkor is parancs. Minél előbb végzünk, annál előbb mehetünk haza – felelte Shino.

Hinata pirulva bólintott.

A csapat rövid pihenőt tartott a munka előtt, megebédeltek, aztán neki veselkedtek a romok átkutatásának. Mindenki a saját útját járta, de folyamatosan tartották a kapcsolatot. Semmi gyanúsat nem találtak és már kezdett besötétedni. Közösen elhatározták, hogy kora reggel átkutatják a pince járatokat és utána rögtön visszamennek Konohába. Korán lefeküdtek. Eközben valahol máshol furcsa dolgok történtek…

* * *

Egy pont eltorzult a térben és mint egy bestia hatalmas száját kitátván meghasadt az erdő. Árnyék és fény összekeveredett a nyílásban, pár másodpercre rá kilenc ember lépett ki rajta, a derekuk egy vastag kötéllel volt összekötve. Négyen azonnal a földre rogytak, a többi öt állva maradt. De mindannyian, egy kivételével úgy liheget, mintha két órája futottak volna. Az egyik földön fekvő srác háttal a földnek szétterült, tekintetével az egyik társát kereste.

- Hogyan tudod ezt naponta százszor megcsinálni? – mondta, mikor megtalálta őt.

- Egy idő után hozzá szokik az ember, de démonok erejének köszönhetően nem fáradok ki sohase.

- Mert Fukurome-san még megizzadni se tud – nyögte a kipirosított arcú társuk.

Öt perc pihenő után az egyikőjük, aki kísértetiesen hasonlított egy múmiára megszólalt:

- Ideje lenne indulnunk.

- Igaza van, elő kell készítenünk a terepet – mondta az egyik lány, aki azonnal felpattant és felhúzta rózsaszín dzsekije a zipzárját egészen az orráig. – Holnap a megbeszélt helyen találkozunk akkor. Kéz és lábtörést!

A két shinobi útjára indult, pár percre rá a harmadik társuk is utánuk eredt. Hatan maradtak. Fukurome az eget bámulta, a többiek vagy elszunyókáltak vagy alvást színleltek. A lány hol mosolygott, hol elszomorodott. Kétségek és bijuuk tépték belül a mellkasát. Itt volt, ebben a jelenben, a társaival, akik hajlandóak egészen a halálig követni őt. Sajnos tényleg a halál torkába vezeti őket és ettől bűntudata volt.

- Nem ártana aludnod – szólította meg a barátja, aki kapucnit hordott a fején.

- Nem vagyok álmos. Ha meg úgyis elalszom rögtön felébrednék Shukaku kacajára. – A lány elmosolyodott, a saját szarkazmusán. A fiú odasompolygott mellé és az ölébe fektette a fejét. Fukurome egy idő után újra megszólalt. - Izgulsz?

- Furcsa de nem. Mivel tudom, hogy mi vár rám nincs miért izgulnom. Na és te? – A fiú horkantott egyet a saját kérdésén. – Ugyan, te mindent tudsz. Nincs mitől félned.

Fukurome ismét elmosolyodott és tekintete vissza vándorolt a csillagokra. Kevesebb, mint hét óra volt pirkadatig.

* * *

Narutoék alig találtak száraz helyet a föld alatt, minden úszott az esővel felhigított csatorna vízben. Egyedül a patkányok bizonyultak ellenségnek, mert Hinata és Sakura is felsikított az első találkozásnál.

- Egy állig felfegyverzett gyilkológépnek hezitálás nélkül neki rontotok, de egy girhes patkánytól sikítozni kezdtek. Komolyan nem értelek titeket! - hőbörgött Kiba, amikor találkoztak az egyik szárazabb tartályban.

- Kiba-kun, ne légy gonosz! – nyafogta Hinata, összeütögetve ujjait.

Shino és Naruto is feltűnt. Úgy látszott végeztek a dolgukkal és elindultak a kivezető cső felé. Ám hirtelen mindenki felfigyelt valami magas, cincogásra emlékeztető hangra. Sakura felsikított. Az egész tartályt ellepték a patkányok, vörös szemecskéik mindenhol parázslottak, a víz alatt, a falakon, mindenütt ott voltak. Rövid időn belül megjelent közöttük a főpatkány. Hosszú, sunyi képe volt, önelégült vigyorral. Naruto volt az első, aki észre vette, hogy az alak egy mocskos, gyűrött, vörös felhőkkel mintázott kabátot hord. A szőke fiú vicsorogni kezdett.

- Betolakodók! Felforgattátok fészkünket és az életünkre törtetek! Mind itt fogtok megdögleni! – A patkány ember magas sivításával adott jelet a szolgáinak a támadásra.

A patkányok, mint egy lavina megindult feléjük. Shino már hívta elő a bogarait, mikor a tartályban hirtelen feltámadt a szél. A víz azonnal tölcsér formát vett fel és magába szívta a rágcsálóktól nehéz csatornavizet.

- Hyourou no Jutsu(1)! - ordította egy ismeretlen hang felülről.

A levegő pár másodperc alatt nulla fok alá csökkent és az eldeformálódott tölcsér jéggé fagyott. Kísérteties köd lepte el a tartályt. A konohai nindzsák mukkani (,se vakkantani) nem tudtak. A forgószél mindent, ami folyékony volt a felszippantott. Naruto a patkányembert kereste, de sehol se látta.

- Nandattebayo! Hova tűnt?!

- Ott! – kiáltotta Sakura.

A köd lassan ülepedni kezdett. A terem végében egy koruk béli srác nyújtó gyakorlatokat csinált a jégen. Kiba az első lépésnél hasra esett, amire felfigyelt a srác, így a meglepetés erejének annyi volt.

- Mindenki jól van? – kérdezte az idegen, mintha már rég ismerné őket.

Mindenki értetlenül bámult. A fiú szó, mi szó fura volt. Rövid fekete haja elöl kétszer olyan hosszú volt és balra volt fésülve. Az orrát egy kötés takarta el, mint ahogy egyik chuunin ismerősük. Egy szakadt ujjatlan volt rajta, középen egy vörös-fehér színű nap matricával. A karját egészen a kesztyűéig kötés takarta. Övéről több különböző tekercs csüngött. A homlokvédőjén a Konoha levélszimbóluma díszelgett.

- Konoha-i shinobi vagy. Mi a neved? – kérdezte Sakura komolyan.

- A nevem Ondori. Hyu… Hyudora(2) Ondori.

- Sose láttalak még a faluban.

- Ez azért van, mert ritkán vagyok otthon. Elég hosszú küldetéseket kapok. Amúgy szívesen, hogy megmentettelek titeket.

Shino meghökkent. Hinata meg azon hökkent meg, hogy Shino meghökkent. Ondori még egyet húzott a karján, ami kiroppant és elégedett mosollyal végig mérte új barátait. Hinatán kicsit jobban megakadt a szeme.

- Te Hyuuga Hinata vagy, ugye?

- Igen – a srác lassan elindult felé és fél lépésnyire előtte megállt.

- Nagyon örülök, hogy találkoztunk. – Hinataval kezet ráztak.

Ezzel egy időben valami puffant pár méterrel odébb. Két lány jelent meg harmadikkal. Naruto később vette csak észre, hogy a harmadik, a patkány ember volt, aki majdnem megölte őket. Kiba és Akamaru fintorogni kezdett a vér szagára. Az egyik, aki szőke volt, le törölte a köpenyével a véres kunait. A másik akinek az arcát eltakarta a csuklya hátára fektette a tetemet. A halott ellenségnek jól láthatóvá vált a sebészi pontosságú vágás a torkán.

- Na végre! Hol jártatok? – kérdezte Ondori a szőkétől.

- Fuku-boke(3) nem ott dobott ki, ahol kellett volna. Szóval volt egy hatvan másodpercig tartó küzdelmem a fickóval.

- Nem az én hibám, hogy nem ott állt, ahol kellett volna! – mentegetőzött a másik, aki végzett a test átkutatásával.

- Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy nem fog több vizet zavarni – zárta le az ügyet a szőke lány.

- Na álljunk meg egy szóra! – szólalt meg Sakura egy lüktető érrel a homlokán. – Kik vagytok ti és hogy a fenébe kerültök ide?

- Bocsánatot kérek a barátaim nevében is – szólalt meg a harmadik, aki eddig a hullában kutatgatott. Levette a csuklyáját, így láthatóvá vált az arca. Kedves, szerény arca volt. Szemöldökét öt függőleges vonal helyettesítette, de a szeme alatt is volt, három hasonló vonalka. A haja fekete volt, de a tincseinek a vége vörös volt, mint a pipacsszirma. A szemét csukva tartotta és így folytatta. – A levelek közt megbújó falu shinobiai vagyunk. Haza felé jöttünk egy küldetésről, mikor a fülünkbe jutott egy pletyka, a város romjai közt megbúvó árnyakról. Azonnal ide siettünk, hogy leszámoljunk a veszéllyel. De nem hittem, hogy másokkal is találkozni fogunk – a lány elmosolyodott, a szeme mind végig csukva volt. A mosolya pont olyan mű-mosoly volt, mint Sai-é. – A nevem Fukurome. Ő Rendai. A fiú pedig Ondori.

Pár másodpercig senki sem szólalt meg, végül Kiba törte meg a csendet:

- Ok! Akkor most mindannyian haza mehetünk!

- Egy pillanat! – szólt közbe Shino. – Hogy hívják a csapatotokat?

- Kyuu – válaszolta egyszerűen Fukurome.

- Kyuu… , mint kilenc? – Fukurome bólintott. – Többen is vagytok?

- Ahhoz neked semmi közöd – vakkantotta Rendai, miközben vissza rakta a letisztított kunait a tartójába.

- Szétváltunk - javította ki rögvest társát Ondori -, a többiek már rég Konohában eszik a ramenjüket.

A szó hallatán Naruto hasa korogni kezdett, amit csak Kiba érzékeny fülei hallottak meg. Végül mind a nyolcan elindultak ki a felszínre onnan pedig haza. Egész hamar meg is érkeztek Konoha nagy kapujához. A portásfülkében, mint mindig Izumo és elválaszthatatlan társa Kotetsu ült és készségesen mindenkit beengedtek. A csapat hamar szétszéledt és Sakurára várt a jelentés megírása. A három új arc közül kettő szintén elment végezni a maguk dolgát. Csak Fukurome és Naruto maradt ott.

Mind a ketten kényelmetlenül érezték magukat. Naruto a lábujjait bámulta, a lány pedig az eget. Naruto megakart szólalni, de a lány megelőzte.

- Van kedved délután a parkban sétálni?

- Öö… Persze, miért is ne.

- Akkor jó! Kettőkor, a tónál. Szia! – mondta és elszaladt. Naruto pedig csak állt, aztán elindult a lakására.

Pár sarok után Fukurome lassítani kezdett, majd leült az Ichiraku Ramen egyik székére. A társai már javában ettek.

- Hogy ment? – faggatózott Ondori két rágás között.

- Szerintem jól. Idáig minden simán ment.

- Ja. – nyögte Rendai, aki most fogyasztotta harmadik tál levesét.

- Találkoztál a többiekkel?

- Ishida és Chou pont akkor mentek el, amikor mi jöttünk ide. Azt mondták minden megy, mint a karika csapás.

- Helyes. – mondta Fukurome és elkezdett enni.

* * *

Tsunade irodájában Sakura leadta a jelentését, amiben említést tett benne a három idegenről is.

- Nincsen olyan csapatunk, akit Kyuu fedőnévvel láttunk volna el. – mondta Tusnade összehúzott szemöldökkel.

- Már pedig ők ezt mondták. Engedélyt kérek, hogy megfigyeljem őket.

- Legyen ahogy akarod, én megkérem addig Shizunét, hogy nézzen meg, pár aktát. Amúgy is folyton azzal nyaggat, hogy unatkozik.

Mester és tanítványa elmosolyodott.

* * *

Kiba éppen a kanapén szunyókált, amikor meghallott, hogy valaki beszélget valakivel a hátsó kertben. Kiment megnézni, hogy ki lehet az, de csak Akamarut találta ott, aki a kerítés tetejébe csimpaszkodott és farkát csóválta. Kiba nem tudta mire vélni a látványt. A kutyája mindig akkor csóválta a farkát, mikor az boldog volt vagy izgatott. Az idegeneket általában megugatta, akik elmentek a kerítés mellett, de hogy ilyen idióta módon csüngjön a kerítésen mint egy macska, nagyon betett neki.

- AKAMARU! Rossz kutya, szállj le a kerítésről!

A kutya tudomást se vett gazdája utasításáról. Kiba közelebb ment a kerítéshez és akkor vette csak észre, hogy mi is történik.

- Hova szoktad elásni a csontokat? – kérdezte egy alak a kerítés túloldaláról. Akamaru morogni kezdett.

- Tényleg? Erre nem is gondoltam. Sose tartasz, attól, hogy ellopják? – Akamaru megint csak morgott.

Kiba úgy döntött, hogy a végére jár a dolognak. Megkerülte a házat és kiment az utcára, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye az alakot, aki a kutyájával beszélgetett. Kapucni volt a fején, így nem látta az arcát. Egy fiú volt, aki tetőtől talpig zöldbe volt öltözve. Rövid ujjas kabátjának szélét, az ujjakat kivéve fehér szőr borította. A srác egyszer csak felnevetett és leesett róla a kapucni. A fiúnak hegyes, fehér, kutya fülei voltak, nyoma se volt emberi fülnek.

A srác azonnal visszarántotta a kapucnit és sietősen távozott. Kiba miután visszajutott a kertbe kérdőre vonta a kutyáját, aki csak a farkát csóválta. Büntetésből amiért felmászott a kerítésre és összemocskolta azt, Kiba bezárta Akamarut a keneljébe. A fiú utána egyenest a Hokage irodájába sietett.

* * *

A parkban Shikamaru éppen magával sakkozott. És már megint győzött… illetve vesztett.

- De unalmas egyedül játszani – mondta magának.

- Akkor játszhatnánk egymás ellen egy menetet – mondta egy lány, aki Shikamaru mögött állt.

A fiú feléje fordította a fejét. Egy igazán csinos, hosszú, vörös hajú lány volt, erős sminkkel, fekete tollköpenyben. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy holló.

- Legyen – vonta a vállát.

A lány leült vele szembe a padra. Nem nagyon szóltak egymáshoz, de az első játszma végével minden megváltozott.

- Sakk matt – mondta a lány.

Shikamaru a lányra nézett, majd a táblára, utána újra a lányra.

- Kérek egy visszavágót!

- Amennyit csak akarsz.

Tíz meccsből hatot vesztett Shikamaru. Ilyesmi még sose fordult elő vele, hogy megverjék sakkban.

- Mi a neved?

- Mitsuko. Elég átlátszó a stratégiád. Túl sokat játszol magaddal, Shikamaru-senpai.

- Honnan tudod a nevemet?

- Ez most nem fontos, hallottam, a híres stratégiai késségedről és meg kell, hogy mondjam… – a lány előkapott egy legyezőt a köpenyéből és a szája elé tartotta. – Többet vártam tőled.

Shikamaru ledermedt. A lány elsétált tőle és elkanyarodott egy fa felé, de nem bukkant elő a másik oldalán.

- Kezdek megkattani? – kérdezte magától Shikamaru.

* * *

Ugyanannak a parknak a másik végében egy lány ült a fa tövében. A tavat bámulta, de a szeme csukva volt. Már javában elmúlt két óra, de a srác akire várt sehol se volt.

- Oye! – köszönt Naruto, mikor meglátta Fukuromet.

- Szia! – köszönt vissza félénken.

Naruto leült a fa tövébe és a lányra nézett, akinek még mindig csukva volt a szeme.

- A barátod nem semmi harcos! Pár másodperc alatt jéggé fagyasztott mindent.

- Ondori már csak ilyen, mindent azonnal a földdel tesz, egyenlővé. – Naruto ezen felkacagott. – Szó szerint értettem.

- Furcsa lány vagy. Tudom, hogy sose láttalak, de mintha ismernélek.

A lány felkapta a fejét és ránézett Narutora. A fiúban megállt a világ egy pillanatra. Fukurome szeme különös érzést keltett benne, mintha a legsötétebb éjszakán kialudt volna az összes csillag és a fényét vesztett Hold elkeseredve próbál talpon maradni a sötétséggel szemben. Naruto szája kiszáradt.

- Fuku…

- Ne szólj semmit! – csitította a lány. – Sok mindent el szeretnék mondani, de mindennek eljön majd az ideje.

- Oké… Miről szeretnél beszélni?

- Rólad és ami veled történt, az elmúlt egy évben. – Fukurome tekintette kemény volt, mint a jég.

- Mit akarsz, te rólam tudni?

- Egy évvel ezelőtt, mikor még Jinchuuriki voltál, az Akatsuki kísérletet tettek a benned lakó Kyuubi eltávolítására, igaz? És te túlélted.

- I-Igen. De erről honnan tudsz?

- Meghaltál akkor?

- Nem! Sasuke megmentetett, ha akkor nem avatkozik közbe, már nem lennék itt! – A szőke fiú számára gyanús kezdett lenni a lány. – Honnan tudsz ezekről?

- Olvastam az aktádat. – Fukurome elfordult a fiútól és megint a tavat bámulta. – Sok mást is tudok ám rólad, de nem akarlak még jobban összezavarni. Jobb, ha most megyek.

- Várj csak! Mégis mit képzelsz! – kiáltotta Naruto és a lány karja felé nyúlt. De ő felugrott és elszaladt, Naruto utána futott, de hamar elvesztette a nyomát. A zavarodottság és az értetlenség komoly feszültséget kelltet, a fiú fejében.

Naruto azonnal a Hokage irodájához vette az irányt, ahol Tsunade egy jókora papírhalom mögött ült. Naruto elmesélte a történeteket, Tsunade homlokán pedig, eggyel több ránc jelent meg.

- Te vagy a mai nap folyamán a kilencedik Naruto.

- Ezt, hogy érted Tsunade-baachan?

- Rajtad kívül még nyolcan jelentettek hasonló eseteket, fura idegenekről, akikről semmilyen adatunk nincsen.

- Szerinted kik lehetnek ezek, kémek? Túl sokat tudnak, hogy holmi ellenséges falu felderítői legyenek.

- Nem tudom. De ma éjszaka végzünk egy rajta ütést a parkban. Számíthatunk rád Naruto?

- Persze.

* * *

Aznap éjjel teliholdas éjszaka volt. A megbeszéltek alapján, a lehető legkisebb felhajtást keltve kellett a kilenc célpontot a központi parkba terelni, ahol már várta őket a csapda. Több mint húsz megbízható shinobi vett részt az akcióban, köztük Naruto és barátai.

Minden a tervek szerint történt. Yamato tökéletes időzítéssel csapta be a fatömlöc teteét. A helyszínen a Hokage is személyesen ott volt.

- Nem vagyok a szavak embere, szóval egyenes leszek. Kik vagytok, honnan jöttetek és mi a célotok? Ha megpróbáltok minket átverni azonnal végzünk veletek. A rácsok árnyékában felderengett Fukurome szeme, aki a zárka legszéléig kisétált, hogy a lehető legközelebb legyen a Hokagehoz és Narutohoz. Az lány szemében inkább a szomorúság, mintsem a düh derengett.

- Felesleges, volt ennyit bajlódni a csapdába csalásunkkal. Nem akarunk senkit se bántani. Mi azért vagyunk itt, hogy…

- Hagyd, Fuku-boke ezek, ha kunaiunkba dőlünk, se fognak megbízni bennünk – szólalt meg az egyik lány, aki egy kampós yin-yang sait(4) tartott a kezében. – Akár az igazat is elmondhatjuk, ha annyira akarják!

- Fogd be a szád Rendai! – korholták társai a lányt. Tsunade felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.

- Ha leengedi a rácsokat, akkor mindent elmondok – mondta Fukurome. – Ígérem, nem fogunk meneküléssel próbálkozni.

- Még mit nem! – horkantotta Tsunade. – Mit képzelsz, ki vagy te, hogy ilyen helyzetben alkudozol?

- Ondori, tüntesd el a rácsokat!

- Vettem. – A fiú három kézjel után térdre ereszkedett és két tenyerével a padlóra támaszkodott. - Mokuton no Jutsu!(5)

A fabörtön gerendái azonnal megvetemedtek. Yamato értetlenül állt a történtek előtt, semmit sem tudott tenni a folyamat megállítása érdekében. A gerendák eltűntek és a kilenc idegen, most szemben állt a húsz rettenthetetlen shinobival.

- Így máris jobb – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Fukurome. – Bocsánat, de nem bírom, ha bezárnak.

A húsz shinobi kunaijal a kezükben támadásra készen álltak, Tsunade intésére várva.

- Akkor, most hogyan tovább? – kérdezte a kilenctől a Hokage. – A helyetekben nem kerülném a forró rament. Halljam a történeteteket, ha már sikerült kíváncsivá tennetek.

- Legyen hát – mosolyodott el Fukurome. – A csapatunk neve Kyuu, de ezt eddig is tudtátok. A nevünk onnan jött, hogy mindannyian túléltünk egy bijuu elleni harcot. – Tsunade szemöldöke még magasabbra hágott a homlokán. - Ezért is szoktak minket Bijuu Vadászoknak hívni. Igaz ez csak tizenhat év múlva lesz így.

- Azt akarjátok, nekünk bemesélni, hogy a_ jövőből_ jöttetek? - hitetlenkedett Tsunade, mire több shinobi is mosolyogni kezdett.

- Igen. – Minden mosoly azonnal lehervadt az arcokról, ezzel egy időben a shinobik keze remegni kezdett a szorítástól. A kilenc idegennek egy hajszáluk se rezdült. Narutonál viszont betelt a pohár:

- Hagyjátok abba a hülyéskedést! Mi a célotok ezzel! Bökjétek ki azonnal miért vagytok itt, különben nagyon megbánjátok! – Naruto kezében egy rasengan kezdett körvonalazódni, de a Hokage szúrós pillantására azonnal szerte foszlott.

- Egy küldetés miatt vagyunk itt, amivel a mi időnk béli Hokage bízott meg bennünket. Az a feladatunk, hogy megakadályozzuk a rejtélyes kilétű Csuklyás Boszorkány garázdálkodását. Az esetleges halála következtében, pedig a mi világunkba betörő kilenc bijuu megfékezése. Továbbá Uzumaki Naruto és Konoha segítése az elkövetkezendő egy hónapban, hogy a jövőnk biztosítva legyen.

- „Bijuuk megfékezése"? – ismételte Shikamaru a lány szavait. – Ezt, meg hogy érted?

- Mikor a boszorkány Konoha ellen indított támadást, Uzumaki Naruto elébe rohant és megölte a boszorkányt. Sajnálatos módon, a halálával kapu nyílt a démonok és a mi világunk között. A legrosszabb, hogy a kilencfarkú-rókadémon is átjutott. Uzumaki Naruto hősi halált halt, azzal, hogy újra magába zárta a Kyuubit, de ezzel feláldozta magát a faluért.

Naruto egyáltalán nem reagált semmire. A levegő megfagyott körülöttük, de a vérük forró volt az indulatoktól. A kétkedés helyét most átvette a tagadás. Tsunade volt az egyetlen, aki megőrizte a lélekjelenlétét.

- Hogy hívják a csapat tagjait? – kérdezte Fukurome felé fordulva, aki erre felszisszentet.

- Nem hiszem, hogy most van itt az ideje a bemutatkozásnak. A most hallottak éppen elég sokk volt mindenkinek.

- Hidd, el, minket már semmivel sem tudtok meglepni – szólalt meg újra Shikamaru, aki közben az orr nyergét masszírozta.

A lány félre állt és egy másik lépett elő a csapatból. Raszta haját hátul egy copfban fogva tartotta. Karjait, lábait és a hasát fémlemezek takarták. Élettől tüzes szemei voltak és az arcán, mind két oldalt egy piros szél-shuriken volt tetoválva. A ruháján pedig egy ismerős kanji díszelgett, olyan, mint Chouji páncélján, aki szintén jelen volt ott.

- A nevem, Akimichi Touka. Az egyes.

Mögüle előjött az a lány, aki Shikamaruval sakkozott a parkban. A szeme zöld volt, mint egy macskáké és az elmaradhatatlan legyező most is a kezében volt.

- Nara Mitsuko, a kettes. Jó estét mindenkinek. – Shikamaru felkapta a fejét, nem akart hinni a fülének.

A vöröshajú Nara mellett egy hallgatag, de izmos fehér inges, gyógyszerestáskás srác állt. Fején szépen hajtogatott fityulát hordott. És a haja rózsaszínű volt, de olyan sötét és bozontos szemöldökkel, mint amit felragasztottak volna a homlokára. Félperces hallgatás után Mitsuko legyezőjével rámutatva bemutatta társát.

- Félénk barátom itt mellettem Haruno Ishida, csapatunk felcsere és a hármas, a Kyuu-ból. – Sakura térdei megroggyantak, de Naruto még időben megtámasztotta. A helyzet egyszerre volt nevetséges és rémítő.

A következő az a srác volt, aki segített Narutoéknak a csatornában és eltűntette a fazárkát. Nagyon boldognak tűnt, hogy végre sorra került. Két ujjával a szemébe nyúlt és az ujjai végén, a két lencsét a földre dobta. A fiúnak Byakuganja volt. Jelenleg csak Neji volt ott a helyszínen, de ha Hinata is ott lett volna biztos elájult volna mellette, ő viszont nyugodt maradt.

- Én vagyok a sárkányok királya, az elemek császára, Hyuuga Ondori, a negyedik Bijuu Vadász! – a fiú kicsit se fogta vissza magát, pózba állt és úgy hadonászott, mint egy eszelős.

_- Ha tudom, hogy ilyen utódom lesz, inkább bele se fogok a család alapításba. – mondta magának Neji és egy kövér izzadságcsepp jelent meg a fején._

Most a zöldruhás fiú lépet elő, aki Akamaruval beszélgetett. Kapucni volt a fején, de most Kiba jól látta az arcát. A bal szemfoga valóban kiállt, az állán szúrós szőrszálak sötétlettek, az arcán pedig jól látszott a két vörös agyar jel. Kiba még felfigyelt egy fogra, ami egy madzagon csüngött a srác nyakában, egy fekete síppal együtt. Végül a pólójára, amin egy kutyamancs lenyomat volt.

- Inuzuka Kougetsu a nevem és én volnék az ötödik.

A csillagok lassan eltűntek az égen, közel járt a hajnal. Ismét egy lány állt ki a csapatból. Az arcából nem látszott semmi. Homlokát eltakarta egy fejkendő, ami alól két hosszú hajtincs lógott ki, rá a hatalmas, rózsaszín napszemüvegére. Orrának csak egy falatkája látszott ki, a többit a kabát zipzárja takarta el. Elég volt elsőre ránézni és tudni lehetett, hogy bogaras a csaj. A kabát miatt a lány hangja egy kicsit homályos volt, de mikor Touka lehúzta a zipzárját, rögtön érthetővé vált a mondandója.

- Aburame Chounak hívnak, a hatos vagyok.

A hosszú bemutatkozás kezdett a végéhez érni, már csak egy múmia, a Rendai nevű, nagyszájú lány, és Fukurome volt hátra. Mindenki nagyon fáradt volt már, de ez nem érdekelte őket.

A következő a múmia volt. Még Ondorinál is több kötés volt a testén, talán ezért volt csak egy köntös rajta, aminek csak egy ujja volt, a bal oldalon. Hosszú, térdig érő csizma volt rajta, ahol csak a nagy lábujja látszott ki és a sarka. A jobb karjához egy kard volt erősítve, kezet nem lehetett látni. A szeme egyszerre tükrözött dühöt és elkeseredettséget, a másik szemét a haja takarta el, pont mint Inonak. A fiú hangja olyan volt, mint egy gépezeté:

- Yamanaka Haime. Hét.

Haime mellett állt az a lány, aki félbeszakította a vezetőt, mikor az beszélt. Szőke hajában fekete tincsek tarkították. A szeme sötét volt, mint egy mély gödör feneke. Hosszú köpenyt viselt, amit most lerántott magáról, így mindenki láthatta a vörös legyezőt a ruháján.

- Uchiha Rendai, Konoha második legerősebb harcosa, a nyolcas a Kyuuból.

- Shireihana Fukurome, a Kyuu csapat vezetője. A kilences.

Fukurome fehér mellényt és lila nadrágot hordott. A mellény alatt, fehér szalagokkal díszített fekete hosszú ujjú takarta el karjait. A szemét kivéve, semmi különös nem volt rajta.

A nap első sugarai feltűntek az égen. A fél éjszakát átvirrasztották, de még mindig éberen figyelték a kilenc shinobi minden rezdülését.

- Most hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Fukurome.

Tsunade annyit ráncolta a nap folyamán a homlokát, hogy egy végül maradandóan ott maradt. A kilenc idegen egymás mellett állt egy sorban, mintha csak edző gyakorlatokhoz sorakoznának.

- Egyenlőre, elzárunk titeket egy szobába és ott kell maradnotok, amíg nem küldök értetek. És nem érdekel kinek van klausztrofóbiája a csapatban. Megértettetek?

- Meg – bólogatták a többiek.

- A C és a D csapat kísérje őket a barlangi kamrákhoz és tartsátok szemmel őket, amíg nem határozok máskép. Az A és a B csapat itt marad.

Miután elvezették az idegenek Tsunade Narutoval és barátaival ott maradt a tisztáson. Mindenki fáradt volt, az éjszaka alatt történtek miatt, ami jobban kikezdte lelküket, mint a testüket. Tsunade tűnt most a legelgyötörtebbnek:

- Elég légből kapott mesével álltak ezek elő. Túl valószínűtlen, hogy igazat mondjanak. De, ha hazugság volna az egész, se értem, miért mondtak ezek ekkora ökörségeket!

- És mi van, ha igazat mondanak? – szólalt meg Shino.

- Ezt te se gondolod komolyan! – recsegte Kiba, aki nagyon nyűgös volt, a hosszú éjszaka miatt.

- Pedig van valami abban, amit Shino mond – többen is hitetlenkedve néztek Shikamarura. – Gondoljatok csak bele! Akármilyen szorult helyzetben is legyenek, senki se venné be ezt a mesét. És ők mégis ezt mondták. Vagyis nincs semmi veszteni valójuk vagy olyasmit tudnak, ami biztosítja a sikerüket.

- Ezzel én is egyet értek– szólalt meg Sakura. – Az a srác, Ondori… simán szétszedte Yamato fatömlöcét, pedig erre elvileg senki sem képes, csak ő maga.

- Arról se szabad megfeledkeznünk, hogy egyszer sem próbáltak minket megtámadni, az üldözés alatt is csak kerülgették a shurikeneket – mondta Neji.

- Neked mi a véleményed Naruto? – kérdezte Tsunade.

- Nem is tudom. Szerintem ezek nem akarnak nekünk semmi rosszat, de mindenképpen többet kell, hogy tudjunk róluk és a képességeikről.

- Rendben – mondta a Hokage. – Rendben, mindenki térjen haza! Holnap, azaz ma reggel tíz órakor megbeszélést tartok az irodámban, mindannyian gyertek oda és ott megtárgyaljuk a teendőket.

Mindenki szétszéledt és ment a maga útján. Senki se tudott egy kukkot se szólni. Mindenki a Kyuu csapaton gondolkodott, akik a leszármazottjaiknak mondják magukat. De vajon, mi az igazság?

_

* * *

_

Nehéz elnyerni a bizalmat, még nehezebb megtartani azt. Hogy ez hogyan sikerül a Kyuu-nak a következő készben kiderül…

1: _Jégbörtön Technika_

2: _Hidra._

3: _Lüke._

4:_ Sai _Középkori Japán szúró fegyver. Tőrnagyságú. Keresztvasnál szarv szerűen előre kunkorodik, hogy védje a kezet. A yin-yang sai egyszerűen lerajzolva olyan, mint egy hegyes horogkereszt, amit függőlegesen kinyújtottak, hogy elől is hátul is lehessen vele szúrni.

5: _Fa Torzítás_.

A rend kedvéért lefordítom, most az új szereplők neveit, hogy ne kelljen a jövőben folyton lefordítani. (Bemutatkozási sorrend szerint 1-9):

Touka - _Barack._

Mitsuko - _Fiatal gésa._

Ishida - _Boszorkánydoktor._

Ondori - _Kakas._

Kougetsu - _Holdfény._

Chou - _Pillangó._

Haime - _Jégeső._

Rendai_ - Buddha lótusza_

Shireihana Fukurome - _Szellemvirág Bagolyszem_.


End file.
